1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for conveniently securing storage device into a computer enclosure.
2. Background of the Invention
Usually, a storage device, such as hard disk, is simply screwed to a bracket of a computer enclosure. This conventional mounting means substantially wastes the time, and adds complexity and difficulty of assembling the storage device to the computer enclosure and later disassembling therefrom.
An apparatus is disclosed for removing mass storage devices from an internal support frame in a computer system. The support frame defines a plurality of openings in side walls. The apparatus has resilient, side-mounted engagement members adapted for receipt in openings of the support frame to lock the storage device in position. To remove the storage device, a rotatable lever is connected to one side wall of the support frame. The lever includes one projection member positioned adjacent the opening through the side wall to which the lever is connected. To remove the storage device from the support frame, the lever is rotated so that the projection member contacts the engagement member. Continued rotation of the lever causes the engagement member to be urged inward and out of the opening in the side wall. As a result, the storage device is unlocked from the frame. This mounting means described above is convenient to secure the storage device. However, the side-mounted engagement members increase gaps between the storage device and the side wall of the support frame which increases the leakiness of EMI (electronic magnetic interference).
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus for conveniently securing a storage device to a bracket of a computer enclosure and reducing the gap between the storage device and the bracket.